The Big Barnyard Show
'''The Big Barnyard Show '''is the 22nd episode of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Plot Sean Abel had a nightmare he have to run by Baby Bop pretending to be a Tap Dancer Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Hannah * Robert * Jeff * Jill * Keesha * Jason * Whitney * Kathy * Cody * Kelly * Daniel * Amy * Emily * Mario * Stacy * Linda * Ashley * Alissa * Maria * David * Beth * Adam * Kim * Curtis * Danny * Kristen * Stephen * Chip * Gianna * Tony * Min * Tina * Luci * Kami * Sully * Marty * Patrick * Evan * Keeley * Katie * Sean Abel * Miss Piggy * Toodee * Foofa * Wilbur the Calf * Libby the Lamb * Ray the Rooster * Dasha the Duck * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's A Great Day! # Why? # Scales and Arpeggios # Putting on a Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Anything You Can Do # The Frankie Prance # Me and My Teddy # The First Time It Happens # Look at Me I'm Dancing # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do? # Trying On Dreams # John The Circus # When the Circus Comes to Town # It's Good to Be Home! # I Love You Trivia * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a half pony tail. * Robert wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Come on Over to Barney's House. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Play Ball. And a half ponytail hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from Day and Night. And a two pony tail. * Kathy wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Subway To The Library, Super Scrambler! and July is Camp Northland. And a hairstyle. * Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Daniel wears the same clothes from This is Daniel Cook Setting Up An Aquarium. And a short hair. * Amy wears the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a pony tail. * Emily wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a hairstyle. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a little long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. * David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. * Beth wears the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a pony tail. * Adam wears the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hair-style. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Picture This!. And a pony tail. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Gianna wears the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. * Tony wears the same clothes from Puppy Love!. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long bow hair. * Luci wears the same clothes from Great Summer, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Makes The Team! and The Exercise Circus!. And a long hair. * Kami wears the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a long hair. * Sully wears the same clothes from Bible Songs. And a short hair. * Marty wears the same clothes from Sunday School Songs. And a short hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Keeley wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a pony tail. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. * Sean Abel wears the same blue striped shirt and a gold watch with left wrist hand and a belt with pants. And a short hair. * During "Happy Dancing" Barney vocal was taken from "I Can Do That!". * During "What Should I Do?" Baby Bop vocal was taken from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". * This group (Robert, Jeff, Jill, Keesha and Emily) also appeared on Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm with Baby Bop and BJ. * This group (Robert, Kim, Chip and Kristen) also appeared on Is Everybody Happy? with Baby Bop. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Barney's Talent Show". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Once a Pond a Time". * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "A Picture of Health". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Little' Mother Goose". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "More Barney Songs". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". * The Season 6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Here Comes The Firetruck!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "It's Home to Me!". * The Season 4-10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing & Barney's Adventure Bus". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good Job!". * During "I Love You", Robert, Kristen, Emily, Gianna, Keesha, Min, Tina, Beth, Jason, Keeley, Evan, Patrick, Amy, Shawn, Whitney, Kami, Cody, Kim, Curtis, Hannah, Mairo, Stephen, Stacy, Kathy and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Katie, Linda, Luci, Tosha, Jill, Maria, Ashley & Alissa, Kelly, Danny and Chip are on Barney's left, and Sean Abel and Tony at the Chair. Barney I love you (The Big Barnyard Show's version) Transcript * Sean Abel: Barney, We Didn't Even you are not as bad job! * Barney: Oh No Sean Abel, Your just a dream! * Jeff: You Just Really Try to Tell Me All About It! * Katie: Yeah, When you chase by Baby Bop to escape the circus she pretend to be a Tap Dancer. * Sean Abel: You're Right! * Jill: It Doesn't Matter How Much About the Part! * Emily: Yeah, But Mostly, When Some of My Friends We're There! * Barney: I think so too! After all! Every day and be special! When the People You Love! (Laughs) (singing) I love you, (Barney is hug Jeff, Jason, Whitney, Keesha, Tina, Beth, Keeley, Chip, Robert, Kami, Gianna, Stephen, Maria, Daniel, Shawn, Mairo and Danny) you love me. (Barney is hug Evan, Jake, Linda, Sully, Marty, Kathy, Kim and Hannah) We're a happy (Barney is hug Min, Adam, Katie, Jill, Emily and Kristen) family. With a great big hug (Barney is hug Curtis, Tony, Ashley and Alissa) And a kiss from me to you, (Barney is hug Stacy, Kelly, Luci and Patrick) Won't you say (Barney is hug Cody, Sean Abel, Tosha and Amy) you love me too? * Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too.